


【授權翻譯】Horribly Happy 極樂

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Death, Death and Resurrection, F/M, Horror, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Resurrection Stone (Harry Potter), True Love Never Dies, Wizengamot (Harry Potter), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 真愛不死。同樣，明顯地，赫敏也不。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870672





	【授權翻譯】Horribly Happy 極樂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Horribly Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219305) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> 題目：Horribly Happy 極樂
> 
> 作者：cathedral carver
> 
> 配對：斯赫
> 
> 分級：T
> 
> 劇透：EWE，無視DH
> 
> 警告：角色死亡
> 
> 概梗：真愛不死。同樣，明顯地，赫敏也不。
> 
> 為2010HP Darkfest而寫。
> 
> A/N：故事的大部分是在從來沒有發生過的情緒困擾下寫的。雖然我不是對成品很滿意，但整體的風格很貼合我當時的想法。希望你會喜歡。
> 
> ×
> 
> 授權見合集
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> ×

**他們超脫世間的愛不能被分開。**

最終，尋找赫敏・格蘭傑的公寓輕而易舉。

她從來沒有想過她的工作很危險。是的，身為威森加摩的成員，她會處理並判決大量危險的女巫與巫師到阿茲卡班，但她只是會這樣做的人中的一員。她從來沒有想過她會在任何方面突出，也對被公正地判決中的犯人沒有任何興趣。她真的只覺得她在發揮自己的用處。用她自己的知識。一個人，不幸地，對她非常感興趣。只花了一個因使用不可饒恕咒（阿瓦達索命和準確地命中目標的鑽心剜骨）被定罪的維貝·弗拉斯塔維的四分鐘去翻閱麻瓜電話簿找到一個在舍伍德路的H・格蘭傑。

她在議會的第二個星期就以謀殺生意夥伴判處他終身監禁。她在宣布判決時甚至沒有看他。他，在另一方面，目光一刻都沒有離開她的臉。她的影像銘刻在他的記憶中。當他閉上眼睛時他只看到她的臉。他在阿茲卡班待了漫長而痛苦的三年，腦海中只有一件事保持他的清醒：殺掉赫敏・格蘭傑。這讓他每晚進入不舒服的睡眠前能在臉上掛上微笑。他夢見了她。他醒來時手指彎曲成僵硬的半圓，握緊她柔軟脆弱的脖頸。他在每一個同獄犯人中看到她的臉，她的嘲諷，她高傲的微笑。他發誓如果他要付出生命作為代價，他會是結束她在地球上的日子的那個人。

總有一天。

_ 終有一天。 _

所以有一天他逃脫了。

×

在別人敲門時，她正在哼一首來自杜蘭朵[1]的詠嘆調，隔走意粉的水。是諾拉，她如祖母般的鄰居，多管閒事地盯著她。

「赫敏，親愛的。」她說，發藍的頭髮探入門口。

「基勒太太。」赫敏說。

「你在煮什麼，親愛的？」她嗅了嗅。「聞起來……非常有趣。」

「意粉醬……加入了許多蒜蓉。」赫敏禮貌地微笑，拒絕比必要更多地推開門。

「在等待一個客人？」諾拉微笑。赫敏回了一個微笑。她好管閒事，但也非常善良。

「大概。」赫敏說。

「真好。我另一天才剛跟佩內諾普說像你這種好看的女孩該找一個男友。」

「男友。」赫敏咬唇忍下一個假笑。

「對！你不再年輕了，親愛的。是時候打算一下安定下來了。不要再花這麼多時間在工作上了！你是做什麼的來著？」

「法律事務。非常普通。」

「嗯。那個，你的 _ 男友 _ ——」

「很快就到了。」她頓住。「也許我改天會把你介紹給他。」

諾拉拍拍手。「那好極了。現在，親愛的，我會去給你抓一瓶蒲公英酒，是那位先生在上個夏天釀的。」

「噢，那太好了，但——」

「沒什麼大不了的，親愛的。你會喜歡它的。」

赫敏關上門趕回食物面前，沒有聽到從公寓別處傳來的奇怪聲音。

那在這之後很快就發生了。

×

弗拉斯塔維幻影顯形到她迷你的後院，撬開了那個破了而她已經有好幾個月打算要修理的那道窗。他悄悄地穿過那些安靜、在陰影下的房間，跟隨他的鼻子去到光亮而舒適的廚房。她背對著他，哼著歌，沒有留意周遭。他所有的幻想正等待他去實現。

他大力地敲了她一下，用力得讓她滿目繁星。她甚至沒有時間抬臂自衛。她發出了一道像咕嚕的聲音，他對此微笑。

他把手放到她的頸上，而她在抬起頭看到他憤怒瘋狂的面孔時，她就知道了她犯了一個錯，認為自己的工作毫不危險，認為魔法能保護她。世上還沒有足夠的魔法能讓一個人永生不死。

她感受到疼痛，但感謝梅林那並沒有如她所想一般持續那麼久，眼前天旋地轉、有星星還有隧道，還有足夠的時間讓她想最後一件事，最後的影像是那張親愛而溫柔的臉：

_ 噢，我會想念你的—— _

她聽到前門幾下尖銳的敲門聲想，茫然地， _ 噢那是帶著酒的諾拉 _ ，但已經太遲了。太糟糕了，她真的很想嘗試那瓶酒。她想著那嘗起來大概像夏天，甜美而永恆。

在十一月的一個冰冷而寂靜的晚上，下午六時四分，赫敏・格蘭傑離開人世。

×

一小時後，站在被繩索圍起來的公寓外，身處一群忙碌的警察和救護員之中，旁邊是伸長了脖子和在竊竊私語的路人，兩個女人站著，盯著窗，手在她們的心上，臉上的淚痕還未乾透。

諾拉：「我走進去時完全不敢相信自己的雙眼——」

佩內諾普：「他們抓到他了嗎？」

諾拉：「我看到了他……你不會相信——」

佩內諾普：「什麼？」

諾拉：「他就這樣……消失掉。走了。」

佩內諾普：「你的雙眼，欺騙了你。」

諾拉：「不，佩。他 _ 消失了 _ 。」

佩內諾普：「可憐的女孩。孤單寂寞獨自一人——」

諾拉：「不，不是孤單的。她有親人。」

佩內諾普：「對，當然。我在說一個情郎。」

諾拉：「噢，她也有。我在這裡每星期都見到他好幾次。高大的男人，有點嚇人，突出的……鼻子——」

佩內諾普：「你肯定嗎？我以為 _ 他 _ 是她的父親——」

諾拉：「不，不。她的 _ 愛人 _ ，我很肯定。因為，她在我……之前正在為他煮晚餐——」女人因記憶而崩潰落淚，然後讓自己冷靜。「至少我希望他是，他 _ 看著她 _ 的樣子——」

佩內諾普伸出一隻手臂抱著她，緊緊地擁著她。

諾拉：「唉，生命太短暫了！年紀輕輕就隨死亡離去！唉，可憐的，可憐的赫敏——」

她的語句因她們背後的幾道聲音被打斷了。

首先：瓶子碎裂。玻璃散落滿地，液體濺落一地。

然後：一道痛苦慟哭的可怕聲音。從低沉的嗡嗡聲和野獸的喉音開始，然後提高再提高，盈滿整個晚上，讓繁星也為之哀慟。

男人在輪床從她的門口的階梯顛簸落下時抵達，那不祥的像個身體形狀的腫塊被一塊黑色的防水布蓋住，被送到救護車後。

在晚餐遲到，但從頭到腳都是一身漆黑的西弗勒斯·斯內普，在她們身後跌倒在地，雙手握著頭尖叫著，尖叫著，就像他永遠都不會停下地尖叫著。

×

**他們瘋狂但清醒。**

_ 「起來，西弗勒斯，」她對著他的耳朵吹氣。「你快要遲到了，再一次地。」 _

_ 斯內普呻吟，把她拉近他。「我相信格雷姆一定能熬過一小時的。」 _

_ 「你肯定？上次你說謊了，他在嘗試示範烈火熊熊時差點把整間鋪子都燒沒了。」 _

_ 「啊，對，我好像想起來了。」 _

_ 她雙唇印在他的臉頰，輕如羽毛。「你覺得他知道嗎？」 _

_ 「知道什麼？」他深呼吸，嗅到檀香、生薑和性。他感受到自己很激動，移動著把他的唇對上她的。 _

_ 「我們的事，蠢人。」 _

_ 「當然不！」斯內普退開。「沒有人知道。至少，」在這裡他頓住，「至少我沒有告訴任何人。」 _

_ 「嗯。」 _

_ 「你呢？」他有點害怕但又興奮地想要聽她的回應。 _

_ 「不。我沒有。」 _

_ 「啊。」他再次頓住。「為什麼？」 _

_ 「因為你看起來寧死都不想我說。」 _

_ 他在再次漸漸睡去時還想著這，依舊緊握著她柔軟溫暖的身軀。 _

_ 「起來。起來！」 _

他起來了。

獨自一人。

房間陰暗潮濕且污濁。他沒有開過窗，或者洗過澡，好多天了。他沒有移動或進食。他沒有說話。他幾乎沒有呼吸，他也肯定沒有在他床上那個陰暗的保護中喚醒自己。今天，然而，是不一樣的。今天會改變一切。

今天他需要出席一場葬禮。

×

聖艾登在這個陰暗鐵灰的早上比平常還要簡樸和灰暗。

他雙腿麻木地站在教堂門口，但她他已經不記得自己是怎樣來的了。他幻影顯形了嗎？不。他沒有那個能量和心態去施展任何魔法。這不是真的。這不能是。他感受到一條幼細的汗水從他的髮線流到他的頸後。他顫抖著，一身雞皮疙瘩。他們都在這裡。嗯，不是 _ 全部 _ 。還差一個。他感受到一股陰暗的笑聲從他胸口的深處翻騰著。他用像橡膠和被石化了的木頭般的雙腿向前走。他走路時環顧四周但沒有，不是那些樹，那教堂，那些亂轉的人群，在他的清醒中留下印象。那是個夢。一定是了。 _ 這 _ 都是一場夢而赫敏還活著。

他注意到那些凝視。他們都在，她的朋友們和同事。他們都盯著他，為什麼不呢？為什麼西弗勒斯・斯內普見鬼的會費心出席一個他不能忍受且在教室內外也花費了不少時間嘲笑的前學生的葬禮？為什麼，真的。

他獨自坐在最後那行，直到在葬禮的一半他開始大笑後才有人留意到他。其他人在擤鼻涕和抹眼淚，而他爆發出瘋狂的咯咯笑聲，吸引了許多注意。然後那些私語開始了。

_ 斯內普？見鬼的他在這裡做什麼？ _

_ 他看起來真糟糕。 _

_ 你的意思是他比平常看起來更糟糕。 _

_ 他甚至不 _ 喜歡 _ 赫敏。 _

_ 所以，他在這裡做什麼呢？ _

_ 而且為什麼他在 _ 笑 _ ？ _

為什麼，真的？大概是因為如果他不笑出來，他會哭著哭著直到他嘔吐或者暈倒，而在這些人面前做任何一件事都是令人無法理解的。

當然，整個場景都令人無法理解。

他在她的棺木經過他時閉上雙眼。那是一塊深色的木頭，也許是桃花心木，被五顏六色的花朵覆蓋。它們的香味讓他作嘔。那惡臭底下他差不多抓住了一股別的東西，一些更陰暗的，一些在腐爛的。

他在一群弔唁者中走著，漆黑頎長的身影難得不在一片幽黑中顯得顯眼。他知道人們——學生們，舊同事們——都在盯著他，但他沒有對上任何一個人的雙眼。他盯著虛無。他不知道大家要去哪裡，但他跟隨著。也許終點是一個有茶的派對。

啊，是墓地。墓地是最糟糕的。那個巨大的洞大張著，潮濕黝黑。斯內普徘徊在人群的背後，腳步稍搖。

字還有更多字！那些被吐出的字在他耳中毫不成理。灰燼和塵埃和山谷和死亡。死亡。他感覺到另一聲笑漫上咽喉。他困難地吞嚥下去。

第一鏟泥土帶著一聲沉重濕潤的 _ 噗通 _ 擊中灌棺木。他身影搖晃，他的咽喉在工作。只有一個人在看著他。

哈利・見鬼的・波特。

斯內普移開視線，緊握著那個放在他的心臟的地方。

哈利盯著。

斯內普低下頭顱。淚水順著鼻子淌下。

哈利看著。

斯內普戰勝了一道哽咽或者笑。

哈利看著。

金妮，雙眼通紅濕潤，低下頭顱。哈利看著斯內普，眼睛閃過一道了悟之光。

「斯內普。」哈利低語。金妮抬眼看著他。

「什麼？」哈利定定地站著，沒有移動，隨著一切明悟他嘴巴微張。斯內普憔悴的臉還有通紅的眼眶。他顫抖著的手。

「他愛她。」哈利說。

「你說什麼？」

「他……愛著她。」

「誰？」

「赫敏。」

「別傻了。」

_ 噗通。 _ 另一鏟泥土，弔唁者們再次哽咽。但斯內普身影搖晃，看起來快要昏倒了，在他走近那個大張的洞時雙手明顯地顫抖著，一步又一步。其他人開始留意到了，眼光搖動，身體繃緊。那個瘋子在做什麼？但哈利知道。他在斯內普向前時一併走著，但已經太遲，太遲了。斯內普蹣跚著走近一步。

「停下！」他吼道。「停下！」然後他把自己投進那個凹陷，掉進了那個洞。在斯內普趴在棺木之上痛苦地哽咽扭動時伸手抓著他。

「不！不！別管我。繼續鏟。」

可怕而驚駭。金妮手掩著口。赫敏的父母抓著對方的手，臉色蒼白痛苦。

最終他被拉出那個洞，被粗暴地扔在濕潤泥濘的草地上。斯內普吸引了大家的注意：渾身破舊濕透，頭髮在臉龐上結成塊，粗重地呼吸著。他抬眼瘋狂又盲目地看著圍著他的群眾，他們被嚇壞的臉，嘴巴大張。他鎖上哈利的雙眼，突然和可怕地，從中看到了可憐和同情。沒有什麼比這更糟糕了。

「斯內普——」哈利說，不比一聲私語大，雙臂大張朝他走著而斯內普在一刻清醒中知道，他 _ 知道 _ 如果哈利・波特以任何安慰的方式觸碰他，他真的真的會失去那僅剩在他腦海中的。

他踉蹌著轉身跑離。

他永遠都不會記得他是怎樣找到回家的路了。那不重要了。他猛地關上大門，在牆皮抓住一瓶火焰威士忌，朝牆壁倒下滑下直到他不能。他喝著喝著，大口地喝著然後被嗆到。他喝到瓶子中一滴不剩以及思緒眩暈，手指再也抓不住酒瓶。它帶著一聲鈍響掉到地上。他的頭倚著牆。他沒有笑。

他渾身冰冷，他醉到目盲，他被黑色的喪禮泥土蓋著但赫敏還是沒有回來。

×

**死神想要更多的死亡，而他的網早已裝不下了。**

_ 「如果我死了你會怎樣做？」 _

_ 「抱歉？」 _

_ 「如果我——」 _

_ 「我聽到，赫敏。我只是不懂你的問題。」 _

_ 「為什麼？」 _

_ 「我不明白你在問什麼。」 _

_ 「那是一個簡單的問題，西弗勒斯。你會消瘦憔悴嗎，你會嗎？你會找另一個……戀人嗎？」 _

_ 「你是在問我會不會再次墮入愛河。」 _

_ 「也許。」她凝視著他。「我只是很實際。」 _

_ 「實際。」 _

_ 「嗯，是的。」 _

_ 「你談及心、靈魂、真愛、靈魂伴侶然後你說你很 _ 實際 _ 。」 _

_ 「只是個猜想。」 _

_ 「就像你——」 _

_ 「我們能不能只說你會——」 _

_ 「不，我對這個話題不感興趣。」 _

_ 「為什麼？」 _

_ 他用了比實際需要的更多的力道把書啪一聲摔到桌上。他瞪著她。在昏暗的午後陽光下，她看起來柔軟美麗且令人心痛地年輕。有時候他會忘記她有多年輕，而在這刻這幾乎讓他心碎。 _

_ 他於是抓著她，緊緊地抓著她並把她拉近他，把他的臉埋在她的髮間，他雙手死命抓著她的任何一部分。他的心痛著，他的咽喉在說話時也痛著。 _

_ 「我不知道我會做什麼。我不知道。我會瘋掉，我猜。這是你想聽到的嗎？」他幾近尖叫，他的聲音顫抖。她搖頭嘗試推開，但他不會放手。「我會在哀痛中瘋狂，我也會渴望死亡。」 _

×

這劑大概是他釀過最好的一劑生死水了。如果可以，他會給自己一個 _ 優秀（O） _ 。他把那個小杯放在壁爐架上，盯著它好久。房間很冷。太陽剛開始下山。在這時間死去實屬完美。

他飛快地經歷了一次哀傷的五個階段：

否認：她沒死。她只是在上班！

憤怒：她怎麼還不回來。為什麼不告訴我？真不體貼！

還價：我會成為一個更好的人。我會對她更好。只要她回 _ 家 _ 。

低落：也許她只是離開了我。她是奔向了別人的懷抱嗎？不。她愛我。她 _ 在 _ 哪？

接受：好吧。她見鬼的 _ 死了 _ 。所以？

他在最黑暗時驚醒，想像自己環抱著她。他嗅到她，非常肯定。他在一身汗水中醒來，臉上沾滿他完全不記得自己流過的淚。

她已經離開了。她已經離開了，永遠都不會回來。她美好的軀體、骨骼和頭髮，都開始在泥土中腐爛了了。濃厚的悲哀沖刷過他，冰冷而令人窒息。

「噢，赫敏！」他哭喊著，他的聲音支離破碎，他的頭顱低垂。

杯子顫抖著掉下，破碎在地板的磁磚上，裡面的液體濺到他的腳。

一絲哭號被吞了回去。他再次哭喊著。他扔了書架上的每一本書。他在牆壁上捶出一個又一個的洞，直到雙手血肉模糊、鮮血淋漓。

他最後站在廢墟之中喘息並流汗。他的一切都被粉碎，他的雙手稀爛，他身體的每一個部分都痛苦地尖叫著，但赫敏還是沒有回來。

_ 接受：好吧。她見鬼的死了。所以？ _

他再次吼叫。

_ 所以？所以？所以？ _

啊。

他飛快地穿上斗篷和長靴，套上一對手套。

麻瓜鄰居在一名摯愛離世後會給予什麼？他嘗試回想。在他的父親死去後？是。但，他不需要見鬼的法國砂鍋或者遺憾表情，被人拍打背脊或者有可以流淚依靠的肩膀。他不需要 _ 走路 _ 或者 _ 說話 _ 而且他非常見鬼地肯定 _ 自己的情緒不需要被討論 _ 。不，這些東西他一樣都不需要。

他只需要一把 _ 鏟 _ 。

×

**有孤單的墓地，有不發一語的白骨森森。**

_ 他的藥店上的鈴鐺快樂地響著，有點太過快樂了，他抬頭看。 _

_ 赫敏・格蘭傑。 _

_ 她如他一般驚訝地看著他。「我不知道這是你的店。」 _

_ 「而這是。在對角巷中最好的，我會加上。」 _

_ 「我毫不懷疑。」她說，笑著。一道可愛的笑，他發現自己留意到。「我在找香錦葵。」 _

_ 「在觀星嗎，格蘭傑小姐？」 _

_ 「對。我的一個小興趣。有一個大型的——」 _

_ 「麥哲倫雲成型。今晚。」他完成了她的話。 _

_ 她挑眉。 _

_ 「這也是我的一個小興趣。」 _

_ 「啊。」 _

_ 他們微笑，稍稍地。他清了清喉嚨。 _

_ 「我想我大概會有你要的東西。」 _

_ 她到處走著，窺視著那些箱櫃，偶爾撥弄著裡面的內容物。 _

_ 「你的店舖非常令人讚嘆。雖然，我一點也不驚訝。」 _

_ 「不？」 _

_ 「不。你是我有過最聰明的教授。」 _

_ 他們目光相接而他對他所看到的感到驚訝。赫敏・格蘭傑？真的？ _

_ 他決定冒一次險。 _

_ 「我下午有空。也許你會想跟我走走？」 _

_ 她沒有猶豫。 _

_ 他們花費了一整天在一起，而那是，毫無疑問地，他生命中最美好的一天。 _

_ 他們在她的公寓階級前頓下，突然不肯定。「我會想……再看到你。也許下次的晚餐。」 _

_ 「我們已經有一場約會了。明晚。」 _

_ 她於是倚身向上親吻他，溫柔地，輕輕地，在唇上。 _

_ 「這被鑄刻在繁星之上。」她說。 _

×

在夜幕之下他像個瘋子般工作。

那個鏟沉重又難控制，工作緩慢又累人。他粗重的呼吸充滿了雙耳但他沒有一刻停下。黑色的塵土朝各方飛舞；他感受到它覆蓋他的頭髮，在他的脊背滑下。他在唇上嘗到了。他挖著，直到雙臂雙肩在用力時疼痛，直到雙腿顫抖，直到鏟鋒擊中一些實心的、堅固的。然後他用雙手挖著，汗水隨著臉龐留下，刺痛著雙眼。

他在她的棺木上站著。他痛苦地笑。

他擊開棺木，用顫抖的手指拉開它。

_ 赫敏。 _

噢我的寶貝，我的寶貝。他把她拉向他臉埋在她的髮間，吸入她的氣味。

他用雙臂把她抬起，費力地把她拉出那個洞的邊緣。她再一次是他的了。他不會再放開她了。永遠。

他不記得自己把她帶回家了，但他記得自己大笑，安靜地，以及，流淚。在他的腦海中奔湧而過的是千百道能想像出的最為黑暗的魔咒和咒語。其中一道，其中一道得有用。它必須得有用。他會 _ 讓 _ 它有用。赫敏會再次成為他的，他知道，並擊碎大門把虔誠地把她放在那個他們曾經做過愛的老舊綠色沙發上。

她會再次成為他的。就像什麼都沒有發生過。他大笑著直到喉嚨發疼。

斯內普毫無疑問並不可逆轉地瘋了嗎？

_ 是。 _

那賀敏毫無疑問並不可逆轉地死去了嗎？

_ 也許。 _

×

**死神殺不死永生之人。**

_ 「這沙發果然很不舒服。」她說，在他身邊移動。 _

_ 「真的？」他把鼻子按進她有著甜美芬芳的髮間。「我認為它足以勝任它的職責。」 _

_ 「它讓我屁股發癢。」 _

_ 他在淚水自動盈滿眼眶時突然停下。她被嚇到了。她從來沒有見過他落淚。 _

_ 「怎麼了？」 _

_ 他只能搖頭。 _

_ 「西弗勒斯？」她親吻他的手。「請告訴我。」 _

_ 「你是唯一一個真心愛過我的人。你知道的，對不？」 _

_ 「愚蠢。」她說，微笑著。 _

_ 「不要離開我。」 _

_ 「我不會。」 _

_ 「永遠。」他把她拉近，緊得發疼地擁著她。 _

_ 她搖頭。頭髮弄得他的鼻子。「別擔心。我哪裡都不會去。」 _

_ 他閉上雙眼。 _

_ 「別擔心。我不會容讓。」 _

×

斯內普在那早晨瞥出窗外，而雖然他的表情沒有改變，他的手指抓著窗簾而他的雙肩微微提高。

「嗯，嗯，嗯。」他低語。「看來我有一位小客人。」

他打開大門發現哈利・波特定定地回盯著他。那男孩看著在過去那星期老了十歲。嗯，但誰沒有呢。

「斯內普，」哈利說而斯內普有一瞬認為他在他眼中看到眼淚。「我知道……我 _ 知道 _ 你做了什麼。我們…大家都 _ 知道 _ 赫敏的……」他停下困難地吞嚥，他都喉嚨在工作。「她的 _ 墓穴 _ 被……」

斯內普只是盯著他，臉上無動於衷，雙手放在大腿上就像他在聆聽波特背誦一劑特別無聊的魔藥的材料。

「斯內普！」哈利進一步，雙手緊緊蜷曲成拳，他脖子的筋絡隨著他想要這男人看到並明白的意願緊繃著，「她的屍首不見了。」他嘶聲吐出這些字

「我明白你對這…… _ 困境 _ 的關注，而這也是憾事，我承認。但我還是不太明白這到底與 _ 我 _ 何干。」

哈利於是停下。他垂低雙手。

「沒有咒語能帶回亡者。」哈利小心地說。「你知道，斯內普。」

「我對你的話沒有興趣，波特。」

「但，」哈利繼續，終於打開其中一隻拳頭，顯露出其中的破舊黑石。「這石頭能……讓你再一次 _ 見到 _ 她，好吧？我知道……大概比任何人都清楚……那渴求是多深沉和強大。」

斯內普看著他，沒有說話。他的呼吸停滯在咽喉。「你是……」

「我……回去找到它。為了你。」他簡潔說道。「因為我知道。」

斯內普依舊看著他。

「你必須記得……你必須意識到那些靈體不是記憶或那些選擇不渡過『彼岸』的巫師的幽靈或者靈魂。他們不是活人或者實體，因為沒有咒語或者深奧的魔法能完全帶回亡者。」

他向斯內普伸出手。斯內普接過它。

「我希望……希望你們能快樂地在一起。不管如何，我又有何資格批判？也許……也許這會使她更快樂。」

「再一次，我對你的蠢話毫無頭緒。也許格蘭傑小姐的死亡比你意識到的影響得你更多。」

一道極其輕微的微笑觸到哈利的嘴角。「也許。」他說。斯內普緊緊地握緊手中的石頭。極其微小的笑意在他的嘴角綻放。

「這也許是你做過最有用的事，波特。」

「你不是唯一一個思念她的人，你知道。」哈利微不可聞地說。

「啊，對。」斯內普同意。「但你們之中又有誰的思念足以帶回她？」

×

**然後二哥，那傲慢的男人，決定進一步羞辱死神，並要求喚回亡者的能力。**

_ 這些靈體不是記憶， _ 他告訴自己。 _ 也不是那些選擇不渡過「彼岸」的巫師的幽靈或者靈魂。他們不是活人或者實體，因為沒有咒語或者深奧的魔法能完全帶回亡者。 _

他對自己重複這些話，但卻參不透其中的真意。他只知道他手持鑰匙。一份禮物。所有在魔法世界的黑魔法都不管用，而 _ 那男孩 _ 出現了，只是簡單地在他大張的手心上放下一分不可思議的禮物。

_ 沒有咒語或者深奧的魔法能完全帶回亡者。 _

但，試試又不會怎樣。

他大笑。

他在她那僵硬腐爛的屍首前站起，手緊握著那平滑的黑石。

「不要被嚇到。」他告訴自己。「不要害怕。那只是赫敏。你的愛人。你唯一的真愛。」

_ 沒有咒語或者深奧的魔法能完全帶回亡者。 _

他轉動石頭三次，感覺到它順著手指冰冷的汗水滑動。他低語著她的名字。

_ 沒有咒語或者深奧的魔法能完全帶回亡者。 _

她的身體顫抖著，其中一隻手像痙攣般抽動。她的頭猛地扭向左邊。

_ 沒有咒語或者深奧的魔法能完全帶回亡者。 _

她睜開雙眼。

她悲嘆。

她坐起來。

×

_ 「我不想你死。」她說。 _

_ 「抱歉？」 _

_ 她攪動他的手臂，稍稍抬頭和他對視。 _

_ 「你說如果我死了你會想去死，對不對？」 _

_ 他聳肩。顫動。「我不記得我有這樣說過。」 _

_ 「嗯，你有。而我不想你死。只是作為紀錄。」 _

_ 「赫敏，你為自己的小聊選擇了最不適合的瞬間。」 _

_ 「我無能為力。在激動人心的性後所有有趣的念頭都湧到我的腦袋裡了。」 _

_ 「原來如此。」 _

_ 「所以你說，」她再次看著他。「而且，你明白。」 _

_ 「抱歉？」 _

_ 「我們任何一個人都不能……在另一個人…… _ 死去後 _ ……結束 _ 自己的 _ 生命。」 _

_ 「赫敏。」 _

_ 「我是認真的，西弗勒斯。」 _

_ 他嘗試著不要翻白眼。「是的，赫敏。因為不管如何我們兩人在一段長時間內都不會死去。」 _

_ 然後他親吻她，用力地。 _

×

「赫敏，」他說。她的名字盈滿了這個小房間的全部空間。「 _ 赫敏。 _ 」

她看著他。

她開始激烈地咯咯笑。她俯身張開嘴。泥土和石塊從中傾瀉而下，掉在她腳邊的地下。直到她咳嗽。斯內普走近她，在她身前跪下，朝她伸出手。

「赫敏。看著我。拜託。」

最後她抬起頭，空洞的雙眼聚焦在他的臉上。

「我死了，對不對。」那不是一道問題。

「不。不！你沒有死！你在這裡。跟我在一起。這才是你的歸屬。」

她慢慢地環視身邊的一切，把房間盡收眼中。她搖頭。「我已經死了。我死了。」

「那只是一場夢，我的寶貝。一場噩夢。而現在你終於醒來了。」

「我沒有醒。我死了。」

「你沒有。」

她搖頭並用凹陷的雙眼幽幽地看著他。

「你 _ 做了 _ 什麼？」

×

他們一起在黑暗中走上樓梯，他的腳步輕輕的，她的沉重，刮著階梯，就像她提不起腿。他把她引領到床，掀開被子，在他那邊躺下。月光透過沒有窗簾的窗戶，在地上投射出怪異的影子。赫敏站著，沒有移動。

「來我身邊躺下，親愛的。」他說。

他雙臂環抱著她。她冰冷僵硬。她並不好聞。他想像著自己能感受到她皮膚之下的動靜，但奔馳的不是血液。他撫摸著她的頭。結塊的頭髮聚在他的指間，他微笑。

「我好想你。」

×

「我……在這裡並不快樂。」她說，從窗前轉身。「我不屬於這裡。」

「你的歸處就是與我一起，赫敏。」

「你不……不明白。你…… _ 看 _ 不到。」她轉身而他看到她雙眼的白朦，那些腐爛的髮縷，她下垂的嘴角。「看著我，西弗勒斯。 _ 看看 _ 你 _ 做 _ 了什麼。」

他閉上雙眼。

「我不想再聽到任何類似的話了。」他最後厲聲說。她只是看著他，然後移開視線。

×

那道敲門聲來了，就如他所料一般，在幾天之後。

赫敏坐著，僵硬地定定地，在火爐邊最舒服的那張椅子上。她很冷，她說。她常常都非常很冷。她沒有在哈利走進來時看著他。斯內普，然而，笑了，耀眼地。

「你能看到這實驗大獲成功。」他說，在赫敏的方向掃著手臂。一隻蟑螂從赫敏裙下出現並在地上跑過。哈利只能盯著那生物。

「赫敏。」他說。

「我……不是赫敏。」她說，依然拒絕看向他。「赫敏已經死了。我不是赫敏。赫敏已經 _ 死了 _ 。」

斯內普用茶和小杯的蜂蜜酒讓自己忙起來。哈利不能動，不能坐。

「斯內普，」他靜靜地說。「也許——」

「你要牛奶的，對不對？」哈利說。

赫敏把手伸進火焰中，看著它燃燒。

斯內普衝到她身邊，臉上是濃濃的關心。

「這是她第三次這樣做了。」他說，溫柔地把焦黑的肢體包裹進抹布。他親吻那包紮並輕柔地把它放在她的大腿之上。

「我沒有感覺。」赫敏說，終於看向哈利。他抽氣。她雙眼渾濁，是奶油的顏色。「我感受不到。我什麼都感受不到。」

「那是因為你——」哈利說。

「我認為你累了，我的寶貝。」斯內普打斷，充滿佔有欲地把手放在她的肩上並尖利地看向哈利。「自從她的小……意外後她就變得易累了。我很抱歉你長途跋涉只能有一場如此短的訪問，但也許我們能約定另一個時間？我知道赫敏會非常想見到金妮，還有孩子們，當然。」

「我很確定他們會非常想見到她，同樣地。」哈利自動地說，認為沒有什麼能進一步嚇到他們了。

她走過時在低語著些什麼，而雖然哈利不確定他沒有聽錯，但他發誓那一定是 _ 救我 _ 。

×

每一天都一樣：

赫敏沒有睡，但在他的臂彎中冰冷僵硬地躺下。他們一起起床而即使她不會吃，斯內普為她準備了早餐和茶並跟她一起坐而即時她沒有答話，他繼續他單方面從任何報紙上的新聞到天氣的冗長對話。

「天晴，今天。」他說。

「谷嶺格（Greengob）在歌復利亞（Kovolia）製造了巨大的麻煩，是不是？」

「我該……我該梳你的頭髮嗎？」

「要茶嗎？」

「你舒服嗎？」

然後，最後，同樣的一條問題，被問了一次又一次：

「你快樂嗎，親愛的？」

_ 你快樂嗎？ _

每一天都一樣：然後每一天她都沒有死去，但她都沒有生存。

×

「我……想回去，西弗勒斯。」

他親吻她冰冷濕潤的臉頰。

「你永遠都不會回去，我的寶貝。」

「我不屬於這裡。」

「你屬於，你屬於這裡。」

她搖頭。幾塊泥土從她的頭髮掉到桌上。

「你做了極其糟糕的事。」

「我做了一件美妙的事！我為了你……為了我們做的。這我們才可以再一次在一起。」

「你不想要這樣的我。我……」

「我會永遠愛你，不論如何。」

「你快樂嗎？」

你快樂嗎？

「我很快樂，西弗勒斯。」她鈍鈍地說。

×

他在廚房的桌上找到她其中的一根手指的那天，是哈利回來的那天。他沒有再浪費時間在客套話上了。沒有閒話家常。他盯著斯內普，盯著斯內普在聆聽時用來撫摸自己的臉頰的那奇異的、帶著血肉的顏色的肢體。哈利靜靜地說話，但堅持著。他用手勢示意，他清晰地表達，最後他哀求。斯內普感謝他的到來，然後請他離開，但他的聲音非常安靜，甚至，帶著放棄。

×

**死亡只是一場夢。它不能黯淡那雙眼，**

**吹熄那盞燈，或讓這唇灰飛煙滅。**

**她梳著髮歌唱。她永生不死。**

他把她喚來身邊。

「我的寶貝。」他說，握著她僅剩四支手指的手。她眨眼。「我的愛。你知道……你知道我有多愛你。」

「我也愛你。除了最近。我最近感受不到對你的熱烈愛意。」

「我知道。我知道的。然後……我明白這是我的過錯。我……你一定明白這，所有的一切，都是為了你。為了我們，沒有別的。在你的……意外之後……我……失去了理智。我除了想再看到你握著你與你一起外別無所求。」

赫敏看著他。有什麼在她的髮間蠕動。斯內普吞嚥後繼續。「我……決定了……同意你的要求。」

她微笑。「而你記得我們的協議。」

他忍下一聲哽咽。「當然，我的愛。」

她把手拍到一起，在途中失去了另一隻手指。她朝上，把她乾燥冰冷的雙唇貼上他因淚流滿臉而變得濕潤的臉頰。

「噢，西弗勒斯，我的西弗勒斯。直到永恆。」

他閉上雙眼。

「無窮無盡。」

他由是讓她離開。他讓那石頭落到他的腳邊，而在他睜開雙眼後，她已經走了。就這樣。

他吼叫著流淚，而這一次他沒有停下。

×

那些身影移動，就如他們往常一般，在漆黑的街道上，風抽打著他們的衣服和頭髮。他們咯咯地笑著並掩上嘴巴，害怕被人聽見。

「就是這個嗎？」他們低語，停下並指著。他們依偎在一起取暖，以及保持安全。在他們之前的很多人都為了找這間屋走過這條街，而即使沒有人（在他們的認知中）因而死掉，總會有第一次。

「我想是的。」

笑聲。

「那間屋？在那邊的那間？」

「對，就是那間。那間鬧鬼。」

更多笑聲。

「當然那 _ 看著 _ 就在鬧鬼，不管如何。」

「混蛋。那只是一個古老的故事。」

「不，我是認真的。聽聽。見鬼的停下說話， _ 聽聽 _ 。」

一個人見鬼的停下了說話，閉上雙眼，聽著從蜘蛛尾巷的那間屋發出的聲音。他感受到一陣從頭到腳的顫慄。那些故事是對的。

在大風的呼嘯和古木的咯吱聲之上，有什麼別的，完全不一樣的：

就像一個男人在流淚，瘋狂地流淚，悲哀地流淚，而那極其可怕，就像他再也不會感到快樂一樣。

×

_ -30- _

**Author's Note:**

> [1]杜蘭朵：古中國一個用答題來徵婚的公主。被一個王子答對了三題後拒絕與他結婚。王子除了一道謎題說只要她在明早前猜中他的名字他就會去赴死。最後王子的強吻（……）融化了杜蘭朵的心，她也因此知道了王子的名字，但她給出的答案是「Amore」（愛）。
> 
> 翻到一半就出了半個坑然後如今一口氣翻完了 重新感受到翻譯的樂趣 但大概會很忙 希望下一篇能翻長篇 在找到校對的前提下


End file.
